


In the Gym

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cloud decides to visit Balamb Garden's gym by himself at night, he finds someone already there. Someone who can't seem to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In the Gym  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Zell and Cloud are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, Zell rambling
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Cloud opened the door to the gym. He hated being a transfer student in Balamb Garden. They were so cliquey there. Last time he showed up here during a decent hour, he's been laughed right back out of there because of his scrawny arms. Wasn't that the point to going to the gym? To not be scrawny? Now, to make sure he didn't get beat up or picked on, he would only work out when everyone else was asleep.

With a sigh, he noticed that he wasn't the only one there to lift weights that night. Another blonde sat at the weight bench next to his usual one. Cloud was ready to turn and leave, but he really needed to put on some bulk or he'd fail his next SeeD physical trial. With a huff, he set his duffel bag by the bench and sat down.

"Hey," the other blonde huffed.

Cloud nodded, checking the weights on his bar.

"Twenty… Name's Zell… Twenty-one… yours? Twenty-two…"

"Cloud," he replied, laying down on the bench.

"Cloud, huh… Twenty-three… Seems like there… twenty-four… are a lot of… twenty-five… guys named after… twenty-six… weather conditions here… twenty-seven…"

Cloud nodded, lifting his bar and beginning.

"Take for example… twenty-eight… Squall Leonheart… twenty-nine… Pretty face on that ice queen… thirty… Wouldn't mind getting… thirty-one… a piece of him some time… thirty-two…"

Cloud nodded again, silently counting off his repetitions.

"Then there's this… thirty-three… other transfer… thirty-four… Irvine Kinneas… thirty-five… he's so pretty… thirty-six… he's gotta be gay… thirty-seven… and if his reputation… thirty-eight… from Galbadia's true… thirty-nine… a hell of a good lay… forty…" Zell continued to babble.

Cloud rolled his eyes. He was almost kicking himself for staying with this babbling idiot.

"There's this girl here… forty-one… Selfie Tilmutt… Cute as a button… forty-two… Gives head like you… forty-three… wouldn't believe… forty-four…"

"It's not my thing," Cloud responded, huffing as he lifted the bar from his chest.

"Ah! So you're queer… forty-five…" Zell grinned.

Cloud didn't dignify that with a response.

"Ya know… forty-six… they say it's the talkers… forty-seven… who have really talented mouths… forty-eight…"

"Like you?" Cloud drawled sarcastically.

"You… forty-nine… know it, baby… fifty," Zell placed the bar back on it's rack above his head. "So, what brings you here at night?"

*It certainly isn't the company,* Cloud thought, but said, "I get picked on a lot because I'm a transfer student."

"I know the feeling," Zell commented, eyes freely roaming Cloud's form.

"You one, too?" Cloud asked.

"Nope. But I've always been considered small, and this guy, Seifer, he's picked on me for as long as I can remember. Calls me 'chicken-wuss.'"

"That sucks."

"Yeah," Zell noticed Cloud having a little hard time with putting the bar back on its rest above his head. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks," Cloud replied, sitting up when the bar was in its rest.

"Hey… I know this is probably not something you hear everyday, but…" Zell put a hand behind his head. "You wanna spar?"

Cloud looked at Zell. Against his better judgement, he said, "Sure. Why not?"

Zell grinned, nearly skipping to the practice mat at the far end of the gym and stripping his tank top as he went. Cloud followed at a more leisurely pace, watching Zell's tanned, sweaty skin being exposed to the air. Zell reached the mat before Cloud and started to shadow-box. He threw a couple punches, a couple kicks, and finished with a backflip. Cloud's eyes bugged out of his head for more than one reason.

"Um… go easy on me, okay?" Cloud said, stretching a little. "I'm not that great in hand to hand."

"Gunblade?" Zell asked, grinning.

"How did you know?" Cloud's eyes opened wider.

"I'm psychic, baby," Zell flashed a flirty grin. "And you have calluses on your hands like Squall and Seifer."

*He was checking me out!* Cloud thought as he took his stance in front of Zell. *And I liked it?*

Within moments Zell went from all stored energy to all motion. He was dodging every punch and kick Cloud threw and playfully pulling every sure hit he made. Cloud was seriously out-classed and knew it. In a desperate attempt, Cloud threw a wild punch, only to have Zell side-step and push his chest. Cloud grabbed at anything he could get his hands on as he fell backwards, and that anything was Zell's heavy silver chain.

They landed in a pile of limbs, Cloud on his back with Zell on his hands and knees over him. One of Zell's knees had just missed damaging a very important part of Cloud's anatomy and was currently pressed between Cloud's legs. Zell took one eye-blink to assess his situation and his hormones took less than that to make their decision.

"If you wanted me on top of you, you just had to ask," Zell grinned, then pressed his lips to Cloud's.

Cloud briefly worried that someone would catch them, but Zell's lips demanded that he respond. Zell's tongue wasted no time in working it's way into Cloud's mouth, and Cloud could only moan in response. Zell's kisses were nothing like the kisses he'd received back at his old Garden. Where they were all sweet and loving, Zell's were demanding and forceful. Where their hands stayed put, Zell's hands roamed, tweaking nipples through cotton and scratching blunt nails down arms. Where they stood still, Zell ground his arousal into Cloud's matching one.

After a few more agonizingly frenzied minutes, Zell pulled back from Cloud.

"What?" Cloud panted.

"Wanna see if I'm right?" Zell asked.

"About what?" Cloud just wanted to feel more of Zell.

"About us talkers."

Cloud's eyes lit up with understanding. He nodded and pulled down his sweatpants as Zell shifted.

Zell, ever the showman, made sure that his eyes never left Cloud's as he took just the tip of Cloud's erection into his mouth. Cloud gasped Zell's name, clawing for the spiked blonde hair. In moments it felt like Zell had nearly swallowed him. The rushed, frenzied pace that had been Zell's style of fighting transferred completely into Zell's style of lovemaking.

And Zell was right. All the exercise he got from talking did do wonders on his oral skills.

It didn't take long for Cloud to climax, Zell swallowing as much as he could.

Cloud lay there, exhausted. *Perhaps I should come to the gym more often,* he thought. He tried to stand up, and Zell was right there to help him. Cloud looked to the bulge in Zell's sweatpants.

"But you didn't--" he started.

"Let's just say that we both need a shower, baby," Zell grinned mischievously.

Cloud realized what Zell was getting at and nodded. Taking Zell's hand, he led the other blonde into the locker room to finish what they'd started. Collapse


End file.
